


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by Laurie wonders (Laurie1621)



Series: When They Were Young (Mikaelsons OneShots) [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mikael A+ parenting, Minor Klaus Mikaelson, Other, Wolf Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie1621/pseuds/Laurie%20wonders
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson always begged to be loved. All he ever wanted was to make his father proud of him.And sometimes he did. Sometimes Mikael loved Niklaus, loved all his children, so much it almost killed him.But maybe losing Mikael’s love would hurt Niklaus more than thinking he never even had it. That’s why he had to forget....Short stories about a world where Mikael wasn’t always a monster, but this doesn’t mean life hurt any less.
Relationships: Ansel/Mikael (Vampire Diaries), Elijah Mikaelson & Finn Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson& Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Mikael & Elijah Mikaelson, Mikael & Finn Mikaelson, Mikael & Freya Mikaelson, Mikael & Klaus Mikaelson, Mikael & Kol Mikaelson, Mikael & Rebekah Mikaelson, Mikael/Esther Mikaelson
Series: When They Were Young (Mikaelsons OneShots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086860
Kudos: 6





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one shots about the Mikaelson Family.
> 
> This one will focus on Klaus.
> 
> This all takes place in the same universe as my other series (Is This Still a Tragedy?)
> 
> There will be many cannon divergences.
> 
> Basically just some fluff with angst about Klaus and Mikael cause I love those two but no one ever writer Soft Mikael so here it is.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ramblings really. The next chapter will have more action

_Niklaus Mikaelson always had the terrible habit of stealing his father’s knives_

He never did so out of malice. But there was only so much carving he could do with his nails before they started bleeding. Besides, both his parents were usually furious when they found he had hurt his fingers for his art. Mikael, of course, was always far angrier than Esther, and he yelled more.

However, his father, surprisingly, was often supportive of his son’s endeavors. He would always bring home berries and flowers for Niklaus to paint with; he would even let his son sit on his lap while he painted. Though, perhaps it was never as surprising as it sounds. After all, Mikael loved to see his children smiling, and nothing ever made Klaus happier than when his father hugged him tightly, messing with his hair, after Niklaus had proudly shown Mikael his latest work.

But with the carvings, it was a completely different story.

Mikael did not mind when his son played with sticks, trying to build toys and such things. He always praised his boy, even when he did not quite understood what Niklaus was trying to show him. Mikael knew his boy was smart, and he himself was never one to understand art, so he thought it was best not to argue. But Mikael knew much about weapons, knives specially. He knew what kind of damage they could do in the hands of reckless children. No matter how much he hated to admit, Mikael knew his boys was reckless.

Yet, how could Mikael not love his little Klaus a thousand times more, when his boy carved a little warrior out of a piece of wood and gave it to his father as a gift? Oh, if only his little boy had not cut himself carving…perhaps then Mikael would have been able to forgive him.

If only there was a way Mikael could protect his children from the world, and from himself…if only the Viking warrior had the strength and the courage to tell his children he loved them. If he only could tell them about the beast inside of him; warn them, save his little angels from himself…

But alas he could not. The words always died before they escaped his lips. And Niklaus always cried after his father yelled at him.

“There has to be hope.” Niklaus would muttered to himself late at night. “There has to be a way for me to make him proud.”

And there was. Mikael was proud of his boy every single day. He was proud of Niklaus for surviving him, for never letting the beast inside his father win.

But maybe the fact Klaus never remembered his father’s tenderness was part of their tragedy….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts.   
> I’ll post the next chapter soon


End file.
